


My Enemy, My Love

by AJsRandom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Kissing, Light Angst, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/pseuds/AJsRandom
Summary: Merlin is captured in "A Servant of Two Masters" but things go a bit differently than before.
Relationships: Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Merlin Holidays 2020





	My Enemy, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to the Merlin Holidays community! Thanks to the mods for putting on this fest, which I enjoy every year!

Merlin woke with a sputter. He found himself not only dripping wet but with his hands tied above his head. He gave them a tug and saw them tied to a low ceiling. 

“Good morning,” a low, familiar voice said. 

“Is it?” Merlin was instantly on his guard. 

Morgana stepped into the light in front of him. “Oh, don't be like that. We have a lot of catching up to do. After all, I haven't seen you since you condemned my sister to a slow and painful death, thwarted my plans to take over Camelot, and forced me to live in a hovel.” 

“Couldn't do me a favor, could you? Let Arthur know he still thinks of me of an underachiever, but I'm quite proud of those accomplishments. I can die happy.” 

“Oh, you're not going to die. Oh, no. I'm not going to make it that easy.” 

“Aren’t you?” 

“Stop pretending, Merlin, I know your secret. Morgause told me before she died.” Morgana came closer and grabbed Merlin’s chin. She used that leverage to pull him closer and whisper in his ear, “I know all all about your magic.” 

Merlin jerked away. “What magic?” 

His face stung with the force of her slap. “Don’t deny it. Morgause saw who threw her against the wall. You will pay for her death!” 

“If I had magic, do you think I would still be hanging here?” 

“Why should I know? Do you know how I feel, just learning of this now? Do you know how much you could have helped me if only you had told me earlier?” She sat on a sad-looking bed. 

Merlin whispered a word and the ropes holding him frayed. He pulled himself free and stood in front of Morgana. “Do you know how much I wanted to tell you? How many times I nearly opened my mouth to spill it all to you?” 

Morgana stood again. “No, because you never told me! I hated who I was, the power I had. If you had just told me, I would have borne my secret with ease, because I would have known there was someone who shared my burden. I would not have felt so alone.” 

“I was told not to tell you, by Gaius. He was afraid this would happen, and it did anyway, all because Morgause told you about your magic.” 

“Hang Gaius! Do you know how I would have longed to hear it from you. My life would have turned out so differently.” She sat again. 

Merlin knelt at her side. “Morgana, I’m so very sorry. I should have just told you. I know how differently your life would have turned out. We could have been friends, true friends.” 

“I would not have needed Morgause.” 

“No. You would still be in Camelot. We’d be learning magic together.” 

“I would have liked that, Merlin.” 

Merlin took her hand. “Me, too. You know, there’s a time I wanted to be more than friends.” 

“Really?” 

“Really. I mean, you were the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen.” 

“Were?” 

He took her other hand. “Morgana, you’re still beautiful on the outside. It’s your inside that has become corrupted.” 

She jerked her hands away. “It is your fault I have become this bitter, ugly person.” 

“I know that, and again, I’m sorry. Will you let me help you now?” 

“How can you help me?” 

“Well, for one, you need to get rid of all this dark magic surrounding you.” 

“It is all I have left of my sister.” 

“Morgana, she made you what you are now. Granted, I didn’t help, but I can help now. Let me help you get rid of this dark magic.” 

“All right.” 

Together they gathered up all the dark objects around the hut and dumped them outside. Once they’d gathered everything, they raised their hands and yelled “Forbaerne!” 

As they stood here and watched the pile burn, Merlin put his arm around Morgana. “You know,” she said, “I wondered what it would be like to be more than friends too.” 

“You did?” 

“Yes. I was so close to kissing you when you helped me find the druids.” 

“I didn’t know. Wait, are you telling me this because you forgive me?” 

“I forgive you, Merlin.” 

Merlin shook his head. “ I really want to kiss you right now.” 

“So do it. Kiss me.” 

Merlin pulled her closer then bent his lips to hers. Despite her chapped lips, she tasted sweeter than anything he’d ever tasted before. This was how it should have been, him and her together, no secrets. 

Morgana wound her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Here she was, kissing her mortal enemy. Is this how things should have been? She had become a bitter crone, for what? This felt better than everything she’d gone through for the past two years. 

When they broke apart, they stared at each other in wonder. “Is this what love feels like?” she asked him. 

“It feels like it to me,” he replied. 

She smiled for what felt like the first time in years. “I have never felt this way before.” 

“I have, but she’s gone. I think this is more real than that was.” 

Morgana laughed. “And to think I was going to control your mind to kill Arthur. It seems ridiculous now.” 

“You were going to mind control me? Probably my magic would have found a way around it. I don’t think I would’ve been a very good assassin.” 

“Probably not, now that I think about it.” 

Merlin laughed. “Are you feeling better about yourself now?” 

“Yes, I think I am. What should we do next?” 

Merlin looked her up and down. “Do you have any other dresses besides this black one? 

“No, I’m afraid I don’t.” She grinned. “Does black not look good on me?” 

“Oh, I think the right black dress would look good on you. This one makes you look paler and more ‘evil sorceress’ like.” 

“Merlin, I am an evil sorceress.” 

“No, I don’t believe that. Not anymore. I think you’ve taken a turn for the good.” 

“You really think so?” 

He took her hand. “Morgana, I know so. Which is why I think we ought to take you to Camelot.” 

She pulled her hand away and turned. “No, no. I do not think I am ready to go back to Camelot just yet.” 

“Why? I know you mean them no harm now.” 

“That is true. But I have done great harm in the past. I was a cruel queen, and the Dorocha . . . No, I do not think they want me there.” 

“Morgana, I want you there.” 

She turned to face him again. “I know you do, and I appreciate that. But I have set some things in motion that I need to stop. Please just give me a little time to stop them.” 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” 

“No, I do not think so. Please just trust me on this.” 

Merlin took her hand again. “All right, I trust you to do what you need to do.” He kissed her cheek. “Never doubt that what you’re doing is right and good.” 

A tear ran down her cheek. “Thank you. I will contact you when I am ready to come to Camelot.” 

“Then I hope to hear from you soon.” He bent down and captured her lips again, briefly. “Farewell for now, Morgana.” 

“Goodbye, Merlin. And thank you.” 

“My pleasure, my lady.”


End file.
